This invention relates to fixed wing aircraft, more specifically, to aircraft classified as heavier than air and requiring a forward linear movement of the wing to achieve lift, having wings that extend both laterally and longitudinally with a central opening located within the wing and positioned along longitudinally central lines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,602 to Kissinger (1975) discloses such a lifting body. The primary disadvantage of this design is that it is inherently unstable at slow speeds and requires a significant amount of weight about the leading edge to maintain a controllable center of gravity during flight. These disadvantages are eliminated by removing the central portions of the lifting body.